1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid dispensing devices, and more particularly, to liquid soap dispensing devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Various liquid dispensing devices are known in the art. For example, commonly known dispensers are those used for distributing soap (e.g., hand soap) in public restrooms. The dispensers offer the benefits of convenience of use, easy refilling, refillable or disposable containers, and the like.
One example of common soap dispensers is the disposable pump and container system which generally comprises a plastic bottle with a pump which screws into a cap fitted to the bottle. Generally, these units are disposed of once empty. However, in some cases, the bottles may be refilled. Unfortunately, however, these dispensers are susceptible to being knocked over, stolen, or lost because, in general, they merely sit on countertops and in wash basin areas. Further, the containers tend to be of smaller and/or limited capacity.
Another common dispenser is the wall-mounted dispenser which is intended to provide a greater degree of security and reliability for public restrooms. Generally, this type of dispensing apparatus comprises a housing which is mounted on the wall of the restroom. The housing is open and inside a disposable or refillable container of liquid soap is placed within the housing. The housing is closed and a pumping means is used for distributing the soap to the user.
These types of dispensers are not without their drawbacks either. For example, they can be messy. That is, many dispensers have pump mechanisms which are awkward for the user. When a lever is pulled the soap is dispensed into the user""s hand. However, this can cause soap to drip on the lever and other structures of the soap dispenser. Likewise, other push button type dispensers consist of elongated pumping members which also may become covered with liquid soap and may be prone to breaking. Still further, with many of these soap dispensers, sanitation can be a problem. That is, because the pumping mechanisms and ejection nozzles are integrated with the dispenser itself, they must be cleaned or replaced. Because they are integrated with the dispenser itself, it is often not easy to replace the pumping mechanism.
With existing soap dispensers it is also common for janitorial services to dispose of refill bottles before they are completely empty. For example, many janitorial services have prescheduled times that they check and clean the soap dispensers and the restrooms they are located in. If a soap dispenser bottle is nearly empty, often, to ensure that the dispenser does not run out of soap before the person refilling the dispenser returns, they will simply throw out the bottle, regardless of how much soap is left, and replace it with a full bottle. Thus, the potential for wasting soap is high.
Further, it is not uncommon to place soap bottle refills within soap dispenser housings which are not intended to fit within the housing being used. This leads to an insecure fit within the housing, potentially causing problems with dispensing, closing the housing, and wobble of the bottle within the housing.
Thus, improved soap dispenser housing units are desirable. In particular, units which are more sanitary, aesthetically pleasing, do no suffer from premature disposal of the refill bottles, and prevent wobble within the housing are desirable.
In accordance with various aspects of the present invention, a liquid dispensing apparatus having improved sanitary, aesthetics and stabilizing aspects is provided. For example, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, liquid dispensing apparatus comprises a dispensing housing designed to contain a soap filled bottle. Depending on particular configurations, the housing may be designed as an open or closed system. In any case, the housing preferably has a sleek, streamlined design with a dispensing button which tends to have a rounded appearance that accents the shape of the remainder of the housing. Similarly, the housing has various aspects tending to create a symmetry between various views of the dispenser. In accordance with various other aspects of the present invention, within the housing is a stabilization system which prevents bottles which are not designed to engage housing from being inserted into housing. In addition to (or alternatively) housing may have support structure which allows the soap bottle to rest within housing with less of a propensity to wobble.